Metroid: Awaken
by Chrono Egret
Summary: These are the first two chapters of a vision I had...Metroid is my passion, And i need to contribute...This is the story of the little metroid, after samus left...You might recognize the first chapter...hope you like it!


Chapter 1. The Final Battle

It was finally almost over. Samus had killed the four gaurdians and was ready to go into the massive complex that was Tourian. As she entered the room with the large statue of all gaurdians, the crystals that were there eyes zipped up and exploded. First, it was Kraid, the gigantic lizard with the might of a thousand warriors. Next, it was Phantoon, the one eyed monster with the power to fade into the darkness, as if it were a ghost. Then, Draygon, the large aquatic beast with the trapping skills of an expert hunter. Finally, Ridley's eye went up and shot out in a short firework. Ridley has been an arch villian to Samus on many acasions. A large dragon like beast, and one of the most skilled fighters in all the universe. The statue slowly faded in color. Down it went, slowly, but surely.

Samus walked slowly, looking down at the large whole the statue had made. She smiled, knowing that she would see an old villian yet again, awaiting the challenge that the keeper of this establishment had put up. She jumped down, blasting the door open, walking in. She went in and saw the similar structured area that was Tourian.

She remembered the last time she was here, and lingered on. She jumped down, seeing that the keeper of this place had reinforced traps, filled with lava so hot, it could pierce the Gravity Suit. She nimbely jumped ahead, blasting through the door. When she entered, the door behind her closed, slowly dulling down to a gray. She looked back, then forward. Her mouth dropped open when she saw what was before her. Five metroids, buzzing around, not yet senceing her.

"No...what the hell?...I killed all of them, theres no way there could be more..." She put her armcannon infront of her, typeing a few things into it. A small hologram came up, like a small computer screen. She looked and read the words that phazed in and out. "Metroids don't asexually reproduce...the larva couldn't have produced these, no way in hell...could she?..."

When the larva had klinged to her and left with her from the planet SR388, she was rather fond of it. She knew it was female, but didn't quite no why. All and all, the bond between the two increased on the ship ride to Ceres station. The ship ride was atleast a week, but that was only because they stopped at a nearby planet to get some fuel. When Samus walked down the streets with the little metroid floating around, people stayed away. She didn't know what they were complaining about, but she kept on walking. When she got the fuel, the man also gave her a small tank. He said to put the metroid in it, and make sure it never see's the light of day, or the tastes the flesh of anyone. When they finally got to ceres station, she put the metroid in the tube and gave it to the scientist.

Samus quikly ran outward, jumping on the nearist platform. With her ice beam and wave beam aquipted she shot four of the five metroids with one blast, finishing the job with a large amount of Missles. The other metroid that wasn't shot went after her, latching onto her head, slowly sucking the energy out of her. She shot it acouple times with her beam but to no avail. She went into morph ball mode and layed a power bomb, blasting it to oblivion. She stood up and shook her head, a little dazed. She then blasted the door, and jumped through.

Again and again she repeated this process, blasting them with Ice beams and shooting them with missles. She then got to a rather akward looking door. A sign was ontop of it, written in a diffrent language. She scanned it, and saw that it was written in the ancient Chozo language, probably a way to molk her heritage. It read "Playground". She knew that there was something behind that door that she would regret ever seeing. Non the less, she blasted through, slowly walking in.

The room was like a desert, the floor covered in sand. Any machines that were there, although not to many, were colored in a tan, almost rusty looking metal. She walked around. She saw a Side Hopper, and aimed her cannon derectly at it. It didn't moved, it looked paralyzed, and was a dingy brown color. She slowly walked up to it, her gun still pointed at it's derection. She jabbed it with the barrel of her arm cannon. It slowly turned into dust. She looked, amazed at it.

"Who or what could of done such a thing?..." she asked herself. He slowly walked to the next door, opening it. She jumped, and ran through it, jogging her way through the sands, blasting away debree that lay in her way. She opened the next door and jumped, surprised at the sudden drop. She landed on her feet, kneeled down. He looked up, and there a Torizo stood, looking down, as if it was ready to claw her down. She pointed and shot at it's head. It disintagrated, just like the Side hopper. She couldn't stand this anymore, she needed to know what was doing this tereble thing to the creatures of Zebes.

She hopped through the next door. It shut behind her, fadeing gray. She slowly walked forward, there was nothing but sand in this room. A small, dwarfed side hopper hopped her way. She pointed her arm cannon at it. All was silent. In the distance, a large skreetch could be herd. Samus then knew what the creature was. It burst through the wall, latching onto the Side hopper. Slowly, it fadded a brown color. There it was, A truely Gigantic metroid in its original stage. Without some hesitation, it finaly latched onto Samus. She ran back and forth, trying to blast it away with super missles, and power bombs alike, but to still no avail. She had given up, she thought that it was the end. She knelt down and let the beast have it's poison. Her health meter was at exactly One.

It stopped. Slowly floating around her, it let out a small cry. Samus's eyes widened. She looked up at it, it slowly closed in, and nuzzled her. She petted it. "It's you..." she said, thinking it was all to good to be true. This was the metroid larva that she had saved from SR388. It slowly flew away, screatching with delight. She was weak, but could still move. Samus blasted the door open, and walked through. She dropped down, shooting all the debree, and finding another door. She went through it. She smiled as she gazed at the recharge station so conveniantly placed there. She recharged her shields and amo, then headed out.

The area looked like Tourian again. She remembered these same cannons that were shooting at her. She just walked passed the slow moveing rings, laughing a bit. "Well, ya old hag, you sure like retro..." she mumbled to herself. She blasted through the walls, finnaly seeing the tank. In it, a large brain.

This was the Mother Brain, queen and leader of the Space pirates, also known as Zebesians. She was famous for causeing the distruction of the Chozo's original home planet, and useing it as a base for her pirates to use for loading illeagle substances such as drugs and guns. Samus blasted through the glass with acouple missles, then looked at her cannon. She set the missles to "Automatic". She aimed her cannon and said, "I've been waitin a looong time to do this..." She blasted the brain with a rapid fire burst of missles. When it was finaly done, the mother brains machine to keep it alive disintagrated, and the gelatonous being known as Mother to most fell to the ground. For awhile nothing happened, the door seemed to be sealed shut, so Samus knew something was comeing.

After acouple, very quite, moments, the floor opened up. A short "Ka-kink" sound echoed through the room. Up the body rose, like a large T-rex. It's eye, that was closed shut for millenia, finaly opened, and staired at samus. The mother brian opened it's mouth and let out a shrill cry. The mother brian through a few grenades on the ground, causeing it to burst into flame, and acasionally would let out another shrill cry, causeing sever damage to samus. This went on for awhile, until the mother brain became infuriated.

Slowly she jerked her head back, the brain glowing, the eye closed. Samus shot at it, but to no avail.

It finaly opened it's eye, blasting Samus with a large, multi colored death ray. For acouple moments she held her in the air with it, but then the energy ran out. The same could be said for the amount of energy in Samus's suit. She looked up at the large brain, panting from the searing pain.

The mother brain was about to charge again, her eye closed and her brain glowing.

Suddenly, a shrill cry was herd, and the metroid came to the resque. It latched onto the mother brains head, sucking all the energy out, slowly causeing the brain to shrivle up. Samus sat there, wide eyed. She didn't hear the cry of the metroid. Instead, she herd something much diffrent. She herd the words of a young little girl, yelling at the top of her lungs, "You leave mommy alone!" The metroid was finished, and came to replinish her energy tanks. The brain, however, got up and walked towards them, shooting the metroid. Samus sat there, wide eyed. She thought her visor was playing tricks on her. She saw a metroid, but a transparent immage of one. In the middle, was a little girl, her arms out wide, takeing the hits that the mother brain gave out. This was no ordinary vission. Samus saw the heart of the creature, and couldn't believe she could. The little girl looked back at her, battered and bruzed. She then said, in the same voice that Samus had herd before, "...Don't worry mommy...Your safe..." At that moment, the immage of the girl flew back, and disintagrated. In it's place, the lifeless body of the metroid. It shrunk smaller, feeding power into samus's suit, slowly altering the beam. When it shrunk to the size of a normal metroid, she set it down.

She looked up at the huge T-rex like figure. Tears ran down her cheeks from inside the visor. She pointed her cannon at the mothers head and said "...You...you'll pay for that, hag..." With that, she let out a shrill cry, blasting the new beam at the Brain. It seemed to be the same beam it shot her with, but alot bigger, and alot more damageing. The monster started to disintagrate, and slowly, it did. The head, how ever, was still in one piece. It fell to the ground, splattering all over the ground. A siren flashed, signalling the self distruct sequence. She shot the door, and ran through it, crying all the way.

Chapter 2. The Awakening

Exactly three minutes have passed since the self destruct sequence was anitiated. The lifeless body of the metroid lay, awaiting totaly and complete destruction, since it was the last of it's kind. The door opened, and out came three Etecoons, cute little blue imps with two antena comeing out of there head, there colars covered in white fur. They saw the suposedly dead body of the metroid, knowing that they had sniffed something close to it, and knowing that Samus had a strong friendship with the beast. The furry little creatures gathered around it, one putting a hand on the small Metroids shell. It twitched. It was still alive, and the Etecoons knew that it was close to death. Two of them piled ontop of it, to protect it from debree, while the other took out a small device, about to press the small red button to send them on there way.

The door opened once again, a two bird like creatures, one the mother, and the other a small infint. These were the Dachola, a breed of bird that could run at top notch speed. The mother, carrying her baby on her back, ran over to the small etecoon, and spoke to it in a rather odd way.

The Etecoon nodded, and pushed it into the middle of this little circle with the metroid. The little furry one pressed the button, not far away from the huge explosion. A capsule covered everyone, and blasted upward, destroying all in it's path. Everyone was bunched up in the capsule, not very comfortable, but atleast better then death. When they got out of the orbit range of the planet, it exploded, a large light imploding, then explodeing in a huge wave. It pushed the capsule away from the danger, and into deep space.

It was a very long wait before anyone had even noticed the little space capsule, and the reserve tanks of food and water were just about depleted. With a little prayer from one of the furry little Etecoons, they hit something. They all paniced, accept for the metroid and the baby Dachola who were both fast asleep in a little corner. Before they knew it they were sucked up by the thing that they bumped into. It was non other then the B.S.L, or Biologic Space Lab. The creatures trembled with fear as the door to the capsule was opened. Two scientists were the ones who opened it, they both had some kind of Bio protection suit on.

"Well what do ya know?..." one of them said, "...It seems we have ourselves some cute and cuddley..." At that moment, his friend nudged him a bit.

"Bill...look..." he said, pointing to the half concious metroid. He knew full well what it was and planned to strike at it, hopeingly to kill it. The Etecoons stood in the fists way, one getting flung to a wall, severly hurt. "You little...It's a metroid! It could kill us all!" He knew full well that the metroid was just a larva, but he didn't want to take any chances.

"Aron, quit it! It might be a metroid, but it's injured! And besides, didn't the head want to actually see one?...We'll get raises up to our freakin' necks!" He said, picking up the thing. It made a short cry, wanting it's mother. "There there, little one...We'll get you all fixed up..." He carried it over to a large tube, resting it on the bottom, and putting a few electric wires on it's shell, to serge it's heart into beating. The tube filled with a blue liquid, to thick to be water. It carried it, and slowly, it fell asleep.

The Etecoons gathered around the scientist, and watched as the larva slept. One got on his shoulder, the other on the tank, and the last one on the ground. The Dachola mother walked to the other scientist, gently rubbing it's head on his chest, wanting some food for her little baby. Finaly, the little one came waddling out of the pod, looking around, wide eyed at all the controls, levers, switches, and who knows what else. He ran to the table, crouching, and jumping high enough to reach the edge. It seemed to glow as it did it. It waddled to the middle of the table and sat, yawning and falling asleep once again.

"Bill, are you sure about this?...These things could Kill us!..." He said, picking up the small Dachola in his hands and holding it as if it were his own.

"First things first...Lets tell the boss...We know how to clone things, don't we? We'll be able to make this pipsqueek..." he pointed at the tube and smiled through his bio hazard helmet. "And make it into an Omega in days...or maybe even something...much diffrent..."

"What of the little ones?..." he asked, one of them wrapped around his neck, the other stuck to a wall, and the last on the table.

He gave it alot of thought, then said "We'll put em' in PYR...We got a habbitat that they'd might like, right?..." He then sat down, marveling at the sleeping metroid. "...You'll make me rich, you know that don't you?..."


End file.
